


Gingerbread man

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [5]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, F/M, twelve days of sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: baking Gingerbread....
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Christmas is coming [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Gingerbread man

**Author's Note:**

> next one shot for the '12 days of sanditon' challenge by sanditon creative. promt Gingerbread

Mary and her children wanted to bake some gingerbread man and asked Charlotte to join them later in the kitchen. Charlotte, who liked to bake gingerbread with her sisters and brothers, was excited and wanted to help Mary with the dough. As she ran downstairs to the kitchen she was taken aback, to find Mr Sidney Parker also on his way to the kitchen.

Charlotte looked amused.  
“I never thought you would be a baker, Mr Parker.“ She said teasingly, thinking he wouldn’t really join them.  
“I am not. Mary only needs me for the rough things.“ Why run a shiver down her spine at this words?  
“And that is what?“ 

“Heat the oven, to pull something off the shelves.“ He smirked and Charlotte laughed she couldn’t imagine him in the small kitchen, the kitchen at her home was more than double the size. She felt sad and Sidney asked her what was wrong.

“Oh, I.. Was thinking at the kitchen at home. It is much.. You know...bigger.“  
“Are you feeling homesick?“ He asked softly.  
“I...yes, a little bit.“  
“Then...“ he said in a mocking tone “that’s good you help us, with the labour, so you are distracted by the task.“   
Or by you, she thought. 

“Come.“ He said and touched her arm briefly.  
They joined Mary in the kitchen, who was smiling at the sight of the two. Mary handed Charlotte an apron and Sidney took of his waste and rolled his sleeves up. 

Charlotte starred at him for a moment, she couldn’t look away – he had very beautiful forearms. Strong and muscular, but also small and perfectly fitting to the rest of him.  
What was that? She thought, first his briefly touch on her arm still burned where he had touched her and now she was thinking of his strong arms around her. She blushed and asked Mary what she was supposed to do. 

Like Sidney said before, Mary would ask him to turn on the oven, pull some herbs from the shelves and she couldn’t look away as his muscles stretched under his shirt, as he reached for the sugar.

Charlotte mixed the butter and the sugar and was distracted by the way, he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried not to stare. She held the bowl pressed against her side, under her left breast. The speed of her hand, as the stir the ingredients, let his mind wandered to other places and he had to turn away. 

“Eggs,“ she said, “Eggs, Mr Parker!“ Oh he was so distracted that he had forgotten, what he had to do. He was so nervous now, his hands were shaking, so he broke the first egg and the shell fall into the bowl. He sighed.

“I show you how to treat your eggs.“ She was very close in that moment, and he was only able to look her in the......bowl. In the bowl she held in her arm. Yes, yes.

She took the next egg of his hand, and also his fingers froze and a tingling sensation run up his arm she fascinated him. She opened the eggs with only one hand, and of course not a little bit of shell fell where it was not supposed to, without even looking what she was doing. Because she stared into his eyes. In his soul, he was sure.

After the dough had rested they were commissioned to form the gingerbread men, now the children were finally there too. Sidney had the quiet hope that he could control himself now, but what should he do if his thoughts kept wandering into.....other areas.

They stood next to each other and every time he leaned over and put his males on a plate his arm brushed hers. Surely Charlotte could shove the plate a little bit more to his side, or he could draw it closer but that would mean that he didn’t have to lean in. And that would mean the fascinating pull in her would stop.

Distracted by his forearms, and his large hands, and his voice, this beautiful deep voice and these eyes – and everything, she dropped one of gingerbread men that she was supposed to form. She ordered herself to stop.

But as both bowed to pick up the dough, their hands touched at the briefest moment, and her heart began to tremble. On one knee she looked up to him, and noticed he was very close. So very, very close. More close that it was proper, but she couldn’t care less. He was so close she could see his little wrinkles on his eyes, which darken in that moment, she studied his face and stopped at his lips, full and distracting. She could feel his breath on her face, she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t speak. 

His mouth went dry as she looked on his lips. Did she know what she was doing? She was so close he could count her freckles on her nose, he wanted to touch her rosy cheeks and he wanted to....  
“Well, are you done?“ Alicia asked slightly ...foreign. They both didn’t notice the children were still in the room.

“Yes, yes..!“ Charlotte and Sidney stood so abruptly they bounced their heads against each other and Charlotte swayed a little, till he grabbed her elbow to stabilize her. Their eyes met again, and both looked away immediately.

“Charlotte,“ Mary asked, “maybe tomorrow you can bake or cook something that's typical of your home?“  
“Of course!“ She answered happily to have something to do to distract the strange feeling inside her and to get a few steps away of his heating body.

She stepped to Mary to take a look what would be her ingredients and thought about what she could do.  
“Maybe we can help you than too.“ Jenny said, Charlotte looked up to her and nodded. Sidney was helping the children to clean and than left the kitchen.

Later, Jenny placed a gingerbread man on a plate for each of them and Sidney looked over the table at Charlotte with a tense expression. She recognised instead of a button a heart in the middle of the body. Immediately it was clear to her, she would never eat this gingerbread man as Jenny told her,

"That uncle Sidney did for you!“


End file.
